May Prove a Beauteous Flower When Next We Meet
by crazed-ink-slinger
Summary: fixed the format again, haha last time I swear, but it's really how I want now, it's better. An angle of romeo and Juliet not much explored from what I've seen. What if juliet stuck to her word in the balcony scene and gave the relationship more time.
1. A flower left to bloom

"**May Prove a Beauteous Flower When We Next Meet"**

**A/N:** Ashley is not going to be in on this one, this is my own idea, I just had to write a fic on Romeo and Juliet, I love it.

But it's so tragic sob (this may be why its called a tragedy)

I thought this could be interesting, it is written to be fun, so dont take it too seriously, im not really that great (especially with the thee and thou thingI'm only trying)and don't pretened to be,I just want to share an idea.

**Just wanted to let you know this first chapter will be mostly (almost all) quotes in my own order, just to set up the plot. I do not pretend to be shakespeare, so give me a break. It all seems unoriginal now but just wait!**

( ) are notes from me.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Romeo and Juliet (If you thought so I'd be worried) It belongs to a dead guy Shakespeare (or at lest some relative, all that's important is I don't own it, that's all I' trying to say really if ya think about it). **

Chapter one: A flower left to bud

We come in as Romeo is swearing his love to Julie in the balcony scene

"It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden, too like the lightning, which doth cease to be ere one can say 'it lightens.'" It was hard to say through the sudden passion filling her but Juliet had a weird feeling it would be better for both this way. "This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath, may prove a beauteous flower when next we meet. Good night, good night! May sweet repose and rest come to thy heart as that within my breast!" Juliet tuned to leave, but stopped as the voice she so adored called out to her.

"O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?"

"Yes I do as I see fit!" it angered her that he didn't trust her judgment, "Three words and good night indeed!" when Juliet saw dejected look on Romeos face she immediately regretted her words.

Seeking to give him hope she tried to tell him how she felt ,however sudden or ridiculous her new emotions where. "My love is deep but still new. I would but let it stand times test, and try your heart!"

As she finished this though a call came from within the house "I hear some noise within; dear love adieu!" Juliet herd a second call "Hold nurse I'll be soon! Sweet Montague, If that thy bent of love be honorable, be true. I will that we should meet again!"

A discernable and irritated call came from within "Juliet!"

"I come anon good nurse," leaving she called back, "a peaceful sweet good night my love!"

"Juliet!" Romeo called again, not yet completely secure in leaving her.

"Yes dear Romeo?" She called back happy he still wanted to see her.

"Bright angel leave me not, you go too soon! It is my soul that calls upon thy name, not another." He just wanted to hear her once more.

"I wish it where." Juliet replied sincerely wishing it "But I must go by and by, though parting is such sweet sorrow that I shall say good night till it be morrow!"

"And I shall stay to have thee still speak forgetting any other home but this!" oh how he wished he could.

"A thousand times good night." Juliet whispered urgently willing him to leave, she could hear the angry footsteps of her nurse approaching.

"A thousand times worse to want thy light." Romeo whispered withdrawing at the urgent sound in her voice, but still hesitating.

At these sweet words Juliet rejoiced and in reply quickly tossed a piece of cloth,which hadpreviously heldher hair up, to him. She turned quickly in hopes of preventing her nurse from finding Romeo by beating her to the door.

Romeo looked closely at the cloth favor and gently examined the hand stitched name and rose embroidered on the materialbefore carefully tucking it into his pocket. He withdrew, staring back at the place she recently stood until it went out of view.

**A/N:** So how was it? Review please! I know this one wasn't so original but what can I say? Can one pass up the opportunity to manipulate the beautiful words of Shakespeare to one's own will(however ineptly it may be)? Nay I say! I Promise more originality in the next chapter! likeI said this was just to set it up, I'm doing my best it will get better!For now adieu! Oh and review, or it may result in thumb biting!


	2. by the fountin

A/N: Welcome to chapter two, watch your step!

This one was hard. I couldn't decide exactly where to go. If you have suggestions please let me know!

Disclaimer: I do not own Romeo and Juliet, it belongs to Shakespeare and if you can very easily understand what I'm saying, odds are I'm not him! (I'm not)

Chapter 2:

Romeo is found sitting by a fountain in Verona's Town square fingering the ribbon given to him by Juliet when Mercutio and Benvolio walk up.

"How fare you Romeo?" Mercutio asked, as he jumped up onto the wall of the fountain and started to walk back and forth. Upon noticing the Ribbon in Romeo's hands he attempted to grab it.

"Better than words can say!" Romeo sighed, as he dodged his friend.

"What? Over Rosaline so quickly?" Benvolio jested, noticing the tone in Romeo's voice.

"What about Rosaline?" Mercutio questioned with some interest.

"What about her? Absolutely nothing! She is made a crow by my new dove!" Romeo said happily.

"Ah than I see one poison does cure another." Benvolio stated rather than questioned, happy his suggestion had helped his cousin.

"Not a poison but a sweet nectar!" Romeo replied, a bit indignantly.

"May I ask her name?" Benvolio asked, intrigued. Mercutio on the other hand looked very confused and very annoyed by this point.

"Her name I hold as sacred as my own and keep to myself, for I dare not reveal it." Romeo replied, dodging another attempt by Mercutio to take the fabric he clutched.

"I tire of this womanly talk!" Mercutio stated, no longer able to stand the topic.

"Where did you go last night that you bid us not follow?"

"I did what desperate men must do alone!" Romeo replied.

"You did not do unjustly I hope!" Benvolio asked worriedly.

"I did nothing of the sort!"

"Let us speak of more exciting things!" Mercutio interrupted once again attempting to change the subject, the ever present annoyed tone in his voice growing stronger.

"Better topic than this I can not supply."

"Not better but more urgent." Benvolio said, as he joined in the attempt to change the subject when he remembered why they sought Romeo in the first place.

"Your honor has been challenged by that fiery Capulet, Tybalt." Mercutio said, fiery himself.

"He sent a letter early this morning to your home." Benvolio supplied.

"I care not to answer it for I have no fight with him, or any other Capulet. I have found a new reason for peace." Romeo replied, in his bliss of the night before, the news not even phasing his good mood.

"Peace is cowardice!" Mercutio urged, again annoyed.

"Tis not cowardice but wisdom. You know as well as I what price we will pay in disturbing the peace!" Benvolio replied, returning to peacekeeper mode. He had never been extremely keen on the feud, but was nonetheless surprised by this sudden change in his friend.

"Came let us retreat indoors," Mercutio said in a falsely defeated tone, before joking, "the heat gets to both your heads!"

"I see it has already gotten to yours!" Romeo replied, now in a less melancholy mood then just moments before.

"Truly the heat disillusions you both making you forget it," Benvolio added.

As the jesting continued, three people in hoods, heads low, approached Romeo. As the group neared, Mercutio tripped one of the hooded figures, who, in turn, fell into the fountain dragging the other two with him. Romeo, Mercutio, and Benvolio each took a hooded figure by the hand and helped them out of the fountain.

"Are you alright?" Benvolio asked, pushing the wet hood from the person's face "….. Milady? Oh my!" Finding the person to be a woman, he just stared.

" Zounds! I have a name! I am called Renae!" The girl replied, a little annoyed after the fall.

"My, my, what have we here? A drowned rat?" Mercutio laughed, mocking the girl whom he'd just helped up. "Or shall I say a Capulet? Tis the same no?"

"Montague scum!" This girl seemed more annoyed at being helped, by a Montague than being tripped by one. As she removed her own hood, she testily stated, "I am not solely though proudly a Capulet, I do have a name of my own. I am called Tarra. And if a Capulet is a rat than thou are a lowly belly crawling snake!"

"Than a quicker wit and strike have I than a cowardly rat!" Mercutio replied.

"Juliet?" Romeo asked silencing the quarreling pair, as he pushed away a third hood.

"Speak softly, Romeo. Tis not proper that I'm out!" Juliet said happily, but a bit nervously.

"This is why we must accompany her, enemies roam the street." Tarra explained glaring at Mercutio.

"So this is why you would not speak her name?" Benvolio stated, smiling kindly at first Juliet then Renae, who, now less annoyed and a little surprised smiled back. As he turned to see Mercutio and Terra both facing each other menacingly, however, his spirits fell a bit. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Sadly, dearest cousin, it is. It is most certainly forbidden!" Romeo replied, his voice regaining some of the sorrow from before.

A/N: So, that's about it. Review! Farewell strangers.


	3. trough the forest

A/N: I had no idea where to go on this for a looong time. But I have a new direction in one manner, so I think I can get on with it now….Please review!

**Disclaimer: I didn't write Romeo and Juliet and compared to Shakespeare, I Are mUch sMarT. Yeah, nuff said. **

Ch: 3

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Sadly? How can such an affair be sadly forbidden? You would want this trembling spiritless wench?" Mercutio said with disgust, "You would desire her over a more beautiful and deserving girl untainted by the foul name Capulet?"

"Foul name? Surely no name can be fouler than your mouth, aided by such obviously dull wit and cloudy eyes." Terra shot back, "Surely thine heart tis so cold it hath damaged your head?"

"My head may be damaged but tis surely better than having, like thou, none at all," Mercutio replied, "For the rest of _your _head has obviously left with your maiden head. " at this Terra went dark red and was so mad all she could do was make a menacing hissing noise.

"Stop!" Renae whispered vehemently as soon as Terra was recovered enough to retort, giving her a look of ice, "You are not helping! You vowed you would not interfere!" at this accusation Terra seemed to cool a bit.

"You are right, and besides tis not worth my time." She agreed, settling with giving Mercutio a look that could kill, though it only made him smile smugly.

Taking advantage of the momentary silence Romeo suggested to Juliet that they take a walk in the forest.

"You shant take my cousin anywhere with out me, "Terra said pointedly, looking suspiciously from one boy to the next, her gaze landing on Romeo.

"Well then, we shall all go!" Renae said happily, grabbing Benvolio's arm and smiling warmly at his look of surprise. Juliet followed suit and her and Romeo started off first followed by Renae and Benvolio. Terra gave Mercutio a dirty look before hurrying to catch up.

As the couples entered the forest, the path narrowed and only two could walk side by side. Romeo and Juliet walked close to each other and chatted contentedly between themselves while Benvolio and Renae had their own conversation.

"How rude of me," Benvolio said, "I have not yet introduced myself to the fair lady."

"I don't think it very well to interrupt my cousin, she seems so intent on her current company," Renae joked.

"Are thou not fair?" Benvolio shot back.

"Fair though I may be," Renae smiled, "I am no lady," at Benvolio's confused look she continued, "I am not a lady of class, I am a servant at the house of Capulet. Though my mother is Juliet's nurse, and I am lucky enough to be favored with Juliet's friendship, it does not change the fact."

For a moment Benvolio thought about this, and for the first time noticed the slightly more worn and common state of her cloths. "Benvolio at your service." He said, "You speak very well for your status; do you enjoy reading and language?" After this they talked of many things, but not again of Renae's status.

There was no talking between the last couple, though Mercutio contented himself with seeing how far over he could drift before Terra would get annoyed, stop trying to keep the distance, and push him as hard as she could toward the opposite side of the path. By the time dusk set in the group had turned back and where at the fountain again.

"I bid thee the sweetest of nights my fair star, shine bright till morrow next when we shall meet again!" Romeo said passionately after he kissed Juliet good night.

Benvolio gave Renae a quick hug in parting, "Fare thee well good miss, I look forward to meeting again."

"As do I," Renae replied, "I hope you rest in safety," and as the girls turned to leave Renae gave Benvolio a swift kiss on the cheek. When Terra passed Mercutio he stuck out his foot and she stumbled over it, so in parting Mercutio got a swift slap to the face.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: Well I worked all day on this one, so I hope you enjoyed it. I now have a pretty clear idea where to go but if you have any suggestions I'd still like to hear them! This is my favorite chapter as of yet. Please review! Till next time!


	4. mixed feelings

A/N: It's been a while again. I was discouraged by the lack of reviews last time. But you can't get a good writer down! And I like this story so… oh well. Please do review and if you have ideas share.

Disclaimer: That wonderful tale of Juliet

And her true love Romeo

Belongs not to me but to

Shakespeare to my great woe. (te-he, cheesy, I know)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mercutio, in good spirits, laughed as he felt the red welt on his face, the token of a fair maiden. He hadn't been slapped for a long time, and it suddenly struck a strange cord in him that of all the girls he'd crossed since _her_, Terra was the only one to put him in his place. That made only two girls that had ever really stood up to him. How ironic that the two were as different as night and day.

Observing what Mercutio was doing (for this look was a rarity), and predicting where his train of thought was headed Benvolio tried to catch his attention, "Tis indeed a mark that should grace your face more often scoundrel."

"Thou jests at this scar?" Mercutio cried in mock pain, for he too was eager to leave his previous memory.

"That "scar" is indeed the mark of an angel's wise servant." Romeo said tearing his eyes away from the road Juliet retreated down and slapping Mercutio on the back.

"Servants that are as rare a sight as their master." Benvolio added, directing his gaze to where Romeo's had presently been torn from. After looking at Benvolio a moment, Romeo grabbed Mercutio's hand from his face as if to examine the mark.

"I say, thou art smitten as soundly as Mercutio," Romeo joked, looking between the two. He got a good shove from Mercutio for this.

"Yes cuz and what a happy pair we are! To have found such mindful and beautiful ladies is good fortune indeed." Benvolio sighed, shrugging off the jest.

"A truly dire fortune for a pair of fools!" Mercutio said somewhat vehemently, "For only fools forget blood for women!"

"Then that makes us a pair fools in a fools company!" Romeo shot back, forgetting himself.

"Cousin!" Benvolio warned nervously.

"How dare you compare her!" the laugh left Mercutio's voice.

"How dare you suggest I can't?" Romeo shouted back.

"Cousin's please!" Benvolio stepped between them, but both shoved him away. Mercutio, being the more hot headed, drew his sword first, Romeo followed, and for a moment the two stood there glairing. So intent where each of them in staring the other down that both jumped when a loud chink sounded, and a rock bounced off Mercutio's sword.

"Oi, scum!" it was Terra, standing at the head of the path, "We left our cloaks at the fountain, now be a gentleman, or at least less of a cretin, and come help me fetch them." After Mercutio wiped the dumb shock from his face he glared at Terra, then Romeo, and turned to leave by the opposite path. It wasn't his duty to help this wench, and he certainly wasn't going to after being humiliated by her. Terra saw this as a kind of war, and when she saw she was about to lose the chance at a good battle, she threw out a last-ditch effort,

"Unless you're too humiliated at being shown for the slow minded fool you are by a woman." Mercutio grimaced; his back still turned to the group.

Realizing he couldn't back down now, Mercutio turned around and started for Terra, "I'm not the dolt who striped and left his cloths in the center of town!" he called,

"No, but apparently your pace is as slow as your mind, at this rate Christmas will get here before you do!" She was better at this game than he thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: it was a long time coming, but I hope you liked it! Please review, and I'll put up more as soon as I write it.


End file.
